1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to internal combustion engines and in particular to improved means for effecting improved efficiency of the fuel combustion therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In my prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,821,941, entitled Valving for Internal Combustion Engine, issued July 2, 1974, I disclosed a modified two-cycle stratified charge engine utilizing a novel means of induction of fuel-air mixture into the combustion chamber whereby a residual fireball was formed in the combustion chamber. As pointed out in my prior patent, the provision of this cone of hot gas provides improved measured performance in such an engine.
John Konar, in U.S. Pat. No. 1,555,991, shows a four-cycle gas engine wherein means are provided to give a swirling motion to the incoming air-fuel mixture. Konar teaches that the use of the swirling movement cleanses the cylinders of carbon and heats the less volatile fuel particles of the new charge with the burnt charge without heating the whole charge. Konar teaches the use of slanting screw blades in the inlet port which are heated by close proximity to the intake valve for volatizing the fuel mixture in thin slices. The arrangement is such that the sliced charge passes against the hot valve disc so as to further volatize heavier fuel particles by heat transfer therewith. Konar teaches that the air and fuel mixture be drawn into the cylinder as soon as the intake valve opens.
Joseph Gardner et al, in U.S. Pat. No. 1,812,262, show an inlet valve for an internal combustion engine having a baffle mounted on the back thereof for causing swirling motion of the charge around the cylinder.
Fritjov Felin, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,052,874, shows a valve mechanism similar to that of Gardner et al in having a baffle on the valve backside.
William T. Tierney, Jr. et al show, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,768,617, an internal combustion engine which is again similar to Gardner et al in providing a baffle or shroud on the intake valve.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,408,992, Ernest A. von Seggern et al show an internal combustion engine wherein an auxiliary valve is provided in the intake manifold in close proximity to the intake valve to prevent backflow of exhaust gases into the manifold. Von Seggern et al teach that such backflow might be prevented if the opening of the intake valve were delayed until the pressure in the cylinder is equal to or less than the pressure in the manifold. Von Seggern et al teach that it would be more practical to utilize the disclosed auxiliary valve for this purpose.
Sharad M. Dave, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,762,381, shows an internal combustion engine having a movable sleeve for effectively controlling the timing of the opening of the intake valve.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,927,655, Kenji Goto et al show an internal combustion engine having a vortex generating combustion chamber.
Masaki Noguchi et al, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,980,059, show an internal combustion engine wherein the valve is provided on its backside with a deflector, such as discussed above relative to the Gardner et al patent.
A recent U.S. Pat. No. 4,014,300 of Edward D. Klomp, shows an internal combustion engine having a number of arrangements for segregating the rich and lean mixtures in the cylinder in a vortical flow.